User talk:CharisaVanerin/Prime/@comment-24849627-20140531014505/@comment-24808864-20140531181839
OK, that took a little while, but I think I figured out what is being said here. I will leave a bullet point response to each user, I will write one paragraph to each participant, and I would respectfully request that we leave this message thread as is. If there are any comments to particulars statements I have made, please post to my wall and I will respond to you indvidually (It is difficult to respond to all the different points being made in this thread)! Alphabetical order, so please do not interpret my order as preference, I want to be objective if possible! @Aaron: Thank you for your responses above. Your responses seem to indicate you best understand where I am trying to come from (not just here, but everywhere on the wiki). I would just warn you to watch out for something called 'baiting.' I apologize if you are already aware of this phenomenon. Some of the users on this wiki are very good at causing emotional responses and I think they may be trying to get an emotional response out of people so they can run to the wikia staff with one post out of context and use that for ulterior motives. You do not seem to fall victim to baiting because your responses are very clear and logical, just please keep on your toes! SPECIAL PHRASE: LOGICAL AND THOUGHTFUL @Alex: I thank you for your response and I am sorry you do not seem to feel things are moving fast enough for your liking. Personally I feel like arguments have been squashed faster in the past month than they have in the past, and I see this is a great positive for the wiki. I honestly feel progress as this wiki has gotten stronger from two months ago, to one month ago, to now. I respect your opinion, however, and if you feel I am not using my rights as admin appropriately you should mention this to our Bcrat, Cdragon. If you call your message "Private message" on Cdragon's wall I promise I will not respond to anything you put in there. Cdragon has the ability to rescind admin status. SPECIAL PHRASE: LOYAL TO FRIENDS @Pranav: Thank you so much for your kind words. I can tell you are friends with some of the previous users on this wiki. I was not a registered user back when they were here, but I visited often and liked their inputs also. I really wish the problems from two months ago had not occurred, but sadly they did, and we have to move forward. I really appreciate that you respond quickly when I ask you to be respectful of others, but please be careful to not be pulled into arguments. Cdragon and I read every post, and I can tell when someone is starting a fight. If you feel attacked, please just take a deep breath and a step back. Sometimes I do not respond to a post because I can tell doing so is going to cause more argument. See if you can start to predict this also, and it will help you to decide which things need to be responded to and which are out there just to make you mad. Please do not look for faults in others, but rather try to just improve yourself. I try to improve myself daily and I hope I get better and better! SPECIAL PHRASE: FUN AND ENERGETIC @Tibet: No one has forgotten about you and the other leaders of this wiki that have been here the longest. We owe what is already here to you and to the others. In fact, I owe you my thanks for you work in the past, so thank you. Almost all the of "why?" questions you ask are because of Bcrat decision. Decisions by the Bcrat outrank all other decisions as they are the manager. Your template is great, keep working on it! We are a family here, and I meet each one of you everyday. My life is better for having met you and the others on this wiki. Let's work together and continue! Since you know practically all of the wikia history, maybe you can make a page detailing how we got to where we are! That would be amazing. SPECIAL PHRASE: KEEPER OF THE HISTORY OK: I am sorry for the LONG post aboveI! Can you see why I hope we can stop this thread and begin separate ones??? By the way, I have no problem with people reading any of my posts. I will never call one of my posts "private." However, if you see a post from someone that is called "Private" please respect this and do not put your opinion on that thread. We cannot stop people from reading it, but if it says private, that means the person posting wishes it were private, so let's respect that and not post our opinions on such a thread. I will politely remind you if I see you posting on a private thread that you are not supposed to be involved with. I will change the Featured User based on the conversations that Cdragon and I have had over the past week. She has the right to change it again as the Bcrat, but she said she was not feeling well so I hope we can all let her rest and recuperate. I honestly hope that everyone of you makes a new post to my wall sometime in the next day to respond to me. This way we can continue the conversations about how to make this wiki a better place for everyone. I respect and care for all of you, and I optimistically look forward to the future!